


Out Cold

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [84]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Nightmare was shocked to see his brother out cold
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 58





	Out Cold

Dream was out cold.

Nightmare stares down in horror at the broken form of his beloved brother.

It was a sudden rockslide that crashed into him while they were fighting on an uneven landscape- Dream had not even had time to scream.

And now the guardian of negativity was at a loss of what to do.

Without think he moves his tentacles towards was still under the rocks- he quickly began lifting the half a ton of rocks and threw them to one side. Soon he had his brother wrapped into them and cradled him close.

But still, Nightmare had no way of healing him, in fact, him being so close may be just as damaging.

That was when he recalls the ERROR trick.

The Destroyer uses his strings to mess with the codes of worlds, monsters and humans; he made a code string that wrapped around Nightmare's SOUL and sealed the Apple's Curse turning him back to the old Nightmare.

It was scary.

Error laughingly released Nightmare and explained why he had done it- just because he wanted to see if it would work. It was when Nightmare remembered that Error was once classed as a Sci Sans before becoming a normal Sans. Sci Sans alway did strange experiments with whatever means they had.

Nightmare opens a dark portal and rushes through.

Error was where he thought he would be, knitting on the edge of Outer Tale.

Nightmare watches the glitch looks his way as he came closer- the red rim glasses' lens glared with the light of the stars.

"*nightmare?" Error question blinking at the broken form of Dream.

"*change me back." Nightmare growls, "he's dying! i need to heal him! but i can't like this. please help me save my brother!"

The ERROR flinched at the last words- Nightmare knew Error's history and also knew which words would move him to action; 'brother' and 'save' in the same sentence would trigger him.

Nightmare watches as Error threw down his knitting and came over to him, removing his glasses he starts pulling out many strings.

"*summon ya soul." Error demands softly, glaring at the broken skeleton and then to the other brother skeleton.

Nightmare lets his SOUL appear and hover in front of him- Error was quick to wrap the threads around it, causing him a little pain and discomfort, which quickly eased off.

Nightmare, the old weaker Nightmare, stood staring at Error- his bones glowed white unless Dream's bones that were a soft bronze colour, almost like a light tan. Nightmare had double coloured eyelights of two purples- the lighter purple made a crescent moon sharp inside the darker purple.

Nightmare lets out a breath- all his emotions start to rage. Remembering the reason for why he was here, he glances down.

The tentacles were still there, only they were no longer black tar-like. They both looked like dark water and light smoke- there were tiny lights within them, making it appear like a starry sky across a black canvas. It appears like it was flowing like water and twisting outwards like smoke, always moving.

Shaking his skull, he gives a low bow to Error and opens a black portal and hurries through.

Nightmare stood in front of their old home, which was now nothing more than a stump. It should still work; the tree had healed Nightmare countless times during his time here. One time he had almost died and the tree had bought him back to full health within hours.

Nightmare went over and carefully climbs the roots and came to stand on the stump- he gazes down at the many circle lines the tree had, showing its age.

Nightmare went to the centre and lay Dream gently down with his tentacles; he closes his sockets and links his hands together in silent prayer. The tree once gave them life, surely it would not let one of them die.

Opening his sockets he looks down- there was light glowing around Dream's form.

Nightmare smiles brightly, it may not heal his brother like it had done him once upon a time, but it was taken the worst of it away. Dream no longer looked like he was about to dust at any given moment.

A light groan escapes Dream's jaws and Nightmare leans over just as his brother opens his orbits and blinks at him.

"*rest my dear brother." Nightmare said with a gentle smile, he brushes his hand lightly over Dream's skull- his voice was nothing like before, it now had a kind and caring tone to it.

Dream smiles slightly, he leans into the hand closing his orbits... then stiffens, followed by an odd jerk; Dream's sockets snap open again and stared in shock at the face of his beloved brother.

"*N-" Dream gasps out trying to reach for him, tears filled his sockets.

Nightmare took out of the reaching hand and bought it out to his face and rubs his cheek against it.

"*my dearest dream." Nightmare says his sweet loving voice washing over Dream, making him want to cry, "how i do love you."

A broken sob came from Dream, he smiles brightly at those words.

"*thank you for never given up on me." Nightmare spoke softly, coming closer as if to tell the other all his secrets, "yet. do you not think it in the time to stop?"

Dream stares at him with blank sockets.

"*my other self...will return shortly," Nightmare says with a sigh, his brother froze at those words, "my dream. please stop this. and just hate me."

"*Hate you? Never." Dream says firmly, he was getting stronger by the second and want never more than to hug him, "I shall chase after you for eternity if need be!"

Nightmare gave him a small smile, then leans down and gave his brother a light kiss on the temple, and spoke to him from there, "*then suffer a little more. struggle a little more. and cry a little longer. you have damned yourself to be bound to an unreachable dream."

Dream manages to move slightly, he turns his skull enough to kill Nightmare on the cheek.

"*Forever Nightmare. I shall return you to your rightful place." Dream says his voice becoming stronger with which word.

Nightmare gave a soft laugh and raises himself up and stares down with a smile.

"*i shall give you a couple of gifts then brother. to help you on your unending story." Nightmare told him holding a hand out and forming a purple and dark orb of power, "here. take this. my beautiful curse."

Dream reaches up with both hands and took the orb into his hands, a wave of power washes over him and he was once again out cold.

Nightmare slowly climbs to his feet and opens a portal to his dark domain.

"*now for another gift." Nightmare said as the strings lost their power and break apart, turning back into the dark overlord.

Nightmare sees his boys gazing through the portal, looking at the still healing Dream covered in blood and dust.

One of Nightmare tar-like tentacle reaches in and take hold of a worried looking skeleton- Cross was now wiggling in his gooey embrace.

"*hello traitor." Nightmare growls at the black and white dressed skeleton, "consider this your two-week notice. you're fired."

Nightmare threw Cross down to the wooden ground hard, making his cry out in pain. But he was quick to stand and fast to move his body in front of Dream, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards the dark creature.

Nightmare snorts loudly and went through the portal, leaving his brother into the care of the one he knew he loved.


End file.
